Esto es guerra
by Just.Alive77
Summary: Inglaterra está solo en esta guerra, pero eso no era lo que más le molestaba, si no el "quién". ¿Él que le había hecho?. Pero ya habían formado su alianza. No había más que hacer. Ahora solo queda luchar.


Dolía… Sí.

Y dolía mucho.

Arthur, más conocido como Inglaterra, o Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte, en estos momentos se encontraba con un nudo en la garganta y el corazón roto, en medio de la reunión internacional de la ONU, donde más de alguno de los países presentes se encontraba igual de mudo que el anglosajón.

¿Qué pasó?

Guerra, eso fue lo que pasó.

Sí. Hace menos de 5 minutos, dentro de la reunión, frente a todos los países presentes, a Arthur Kirkland le habían declarado la guerra.

¿Quién?

Y eso era lo que más le dolía a Arthur, no el cuándo ni el cómo, si no, quién. Porque del otro se lo esperaba, en estos últimos tiempos sus relaciones no eran las mejores, los problemas con el tráfico, las guerrillas, los alzamientos por parte de sus inmigrantes. Todo mal.

¿Pero él? ¿Qué le hizo a él? En estos últimos meses, hasta podría considerárseles como cercanos ¡¿Qué pasó con todo eso?! ¡Que alguien le explique por favor!

Para entender mejor todo esto, volvamos atrás en el tiempo, hace aproximadamente dos horas, donde todos se encontraban cruzando despreocupadamente la puerta de entrada, en el país anfitrión Canadá. Todos saludándose, mirándose, nadie preocupado o más remotamente enterado de lo que pasaría luego.

Como siempre, se sentaron en sus lugares, y Estados Unidos dio pie para comenzar, con sus típicas ideas, ridículas como él solo. Pero, en ese momento se notaba algo extraño, cuando las rutinarias peleas entre el francés con el inglés no se hicieron presentes. En ese momento, a nadie le importo.

Pasaron los minutos, y fue ahí, en ese exacto minuto, donde Prusia intentaba convencer a todos de que seguía siendo un país awesome, Austria intentaba relajarse por el caos que presenciaba, Rusia miraba a China, y Belarus observaba a Rusia, donde Italia con sus comunes Ve~ intentaba abrazar a Ludwig, y Romano esquivaba en vano los intentos de entablar conversación con España.

Ahí, donde Francia se levantó pidiendo silencio, que se logró luego de dos minutos de peticiones y un grito alemán, en ese momento donde aclarándose la voz dijo lo siguiente:

-Buenos días a todos los presentes, pedía silencio, para hacer un aviso de suma importancia, en estos momentos, y en este día 15 de noviembre del año 2093, Francia declara la guerra al país Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del norte, por decisión mayoritaria dentro del gobierno. Y luego de arduas conversaciones, se ha estipulado, que el primer aliado dentro de esta guerra, será el país de Estados Unidos de América, en la alianza franco-americana. Dicho esto, puede continuarse la reunión, muchas gracias.- Y eso fue, esas cortas pero precisas palabras lograron poner los pelos de punta al británico, con un nudo en la garganta y los ojos vidriosos. Porque no. No se lo esperaba. Por su parte Francia le miraba con suficiencia y América, con lástima.

Así se mantuvieron toda la reunión, ya nadie reía, ya nadie hablaba más de lo necesario, ya nadie miraba otra cosa que fueran los tres involucrados en la próxima batalla, y de vez en cuando, más de uno, miraba con desanimo a Inglaterra, deseando lo mejor, pero no queriendo ayudarle, después de todo…

_¿Quién desea una guerra?_

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, hola :$ ¿Cómo están? *No sabe como iniciar... ¿Se nota? xd*<em>

_He vuelto al mundo de fanfiction, con otra historia (jeje¬¬ aún no termino la primera, pero es que esta idea estaba en mi cabeza, hace... muuucho :( así que decidí empezarla) Y... sé que perdí la poca práctica que tenía en esto (Lo sé .-. escribo mal... horrible... el mundo estaría mejor sin mi skajs xD) pero ya verán, que tal vez en 50 años lo logre!._

_Ems.. pos eso! Ya no sé qué más decir._

_Ah! se me olvidaba:  
><em>

_Aclaraciones: Bueno, este es el prólogo (Ay no me digas ¬n¬) Y..eso._

_Declaimer: Ninguno de los personajes puestos en este fic me pertenecen son creación de Hidekaz Himaruya._

_Advertencia:En este primer capítulo no._

_Se aceptan críticas :) _


End file.
